1. Field
The present invention relates to distributed systems for modeling processes represented by objects assuming a plurality of states.
2. Background
The modeling of processes by distributed systems comprising a plurality of interconnectable nodes makes it desirable to control the flow of communication between nodes such that individual states are maintained coherently over the plurality of interconnectable nodes.
Moreover, it is desired to operate each node of the distributed system of interconnectable nodes in such a way that none of the nodes is required to wait for another node to complete a processing operation concerning state creation or state modification.